


What Cures A Nightmare

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Beyond.  Demora has a bad dream.  Fortunately, she knows a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cures A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "peppermint hot chocolate (with extra peppermint)"

\---

"Papa." 

Something tapped lightly at his forehead. Ben's face scrunched, nose wiggling.

"Papa."

Hikaru mumbled against Ben's neck, arm sliding around his chest, warm and secure.

"Papa!"

Ben jerked awake, eyes wide.

Demora stood next to the bed, hair mussed and cheeks tearstained. Her nightshirt was rumpled and her fingers were clutched firmly around her teddy bear's arm.

Ben blinked, rubbing a hand over his face. "Dee?" he asked, pushing himself up onto an elbow. Hikaru mumbled again and rolled onto his back.

"I had a nightmare," Demora said, voice tiny.

"Oh," Ben said, relaxing minutely. "Baby, I'm sorry." He reached for her, large hand resting on her little shoulder. 

"I want hot chocolate."

Ben blinked. "Hot… what?" Demora stared at him, brown eyes bright in the dark. "It's the middle of the night."

Her gaze shifted between her fathers. Hikaru was still asleep, mouth open and snoring softly. Ben looked as rumpled as she was, face creased from his pillow and hair standing on end. "With peppermint," she added.

Ben sighed. "It's summer, you know," he said, lifting his hand to pat her cheek, thumb brushing away an errant tear. "People don't really do hot chocolate in the summer."

Demora dipped her head, lips trembling. "They do after nightmares," she murmured.

Well.

He couldn't exactly argue with that.

Chuckling at nothing in particular, Ben kicked back the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Alright," he said, reaching for Demora. Her lips quirked into an almost-smile as she lifted her arms, allowing Ben to pick her up and hold her on his hip. "Let's make some hot chocolate."

"With peppermint," she reminded him, as he carried her out into the hall.

"With peppermint," he said, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him.

\---

End.


End file.
